


Sunday’s Aftermath

by Bookwormscififan



Series: The Sunday Series [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reality Warping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: While Yancy was in solitary, a mysterious man in a white suit gives him an offer...
Series: The Sunday Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174625





	1. Plans

“You can get them back.”

Yancy looked up as the ringing in his ears persisted, seeing a man in a white suit stand in front of him.

“Who…?”

“Who I am does not matter. It’s what I can do that matters.”

“They’re gone. He took them. It’s no point.”

The man moved closer to him, duplicating until he snapped forward.

“I can take you to them. You shouldn’t give up.”

Yancy shook his head, staring at his hands.

“How can you take me there? I’m not leaving.”

The ringing grew louder as he leaned closer to the prisoner.

“You can call me Dark. We’ve met before. In a different reality, though. You tried to fight me. I can help you in this one.”


	2. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man clad in pastels gives Illinois an offer that may be new, or the original... he gets confused

“You didn’t take up my last offer, but maybe you’ll accept this?”

Illinois stared at the pastel-clad man standing opposite him, gun in his hand.

“Last offer…?”

“My name’s Wilford Warfstache. We’ve met before. Or… maybe not. I get confused.”

“Why are you here?” Wilford smiled, tilting his head.

“Y/n. You and I, we can get get them from the pirate.”

Illinois considered Wilford’s statement, weighing his options. 

“You. Can help me. Get them.” The adventurer attempted to hide his amusement, smirking at the absurdity of the offer.

“It’s no use sitting and waiting! Trust me, if it’s someone important to you, it’s better to fight for them.”

“I did that in the prison. Then that pirate stole them from right behind me.”

“Then we can steal them back.” Wilford held his hand out in offering, opening his mouth to speak again.

“I need to talk to them anyway.”


	3. Magnum’s Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain tries to cut a deal with you after he “rescues” you from Illinois. What could go wrong?

“Don’t cry, first mate. Everything is going to be alright.”

You sit at the table, wiping your stubborn tears with the heels of your palms.

The good news was that you weren’t being pulled everywhere. The bad news was that Yancy was still at Happy Trails, wondering why you left.

“It’s the prison boy, isn’t it? You’re upset Visiting Day was cut short.”

Magnum sat beside you, unsure of how to console you. Then, an idea hit him.

“Every third Sunday, right?”

Why was he asking that? He should know.

“Come travelling with me for three weeks. I’ll get you back the day before you need to visit him, and I’ll be there when it’s over.”

Why was he doing this?

“You’re a good person, first mate. I only want you to be happy. Travelling with me will ensure that adventurer doesn’t get you again.”

Good point.

“What do you say?”

What could go wrong?

You nod.


	4. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark’s plan begins. What did he offer the prisoner?

The plan was set. 

Yancy stood at the door to the room, waiting for Murder-Slaughter’s visit.

“Yancy, my boy! I’ve heard you’ve been better this time in solitary. I’m thinking of reducing your time here to four days.”

Yancy stood back, surprised but grateful.

“You get out tomorrow.” 

The warden left, and Dark returned. 

“When you get out, meet me at the exit. You’ll know which one.”

Before Yancy could questions, Dark was gone.

–

Yancy sat on his bunk, thinking.

“Yancy! Out!”

He made his way silently to the exit, seeing Dark standing at the gate in a grey suit.

“You may feel some discomfort.”

Taking hold of the prisoner, Dark began to pull the two back.


	5. Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford and Illinois begin their own adventure, a maddening trip through realities.

“Do you have the box?”

Illinois held the box up, lowering his arms as alarms rang.

The madman took the box from Illinois’ hand, shoving it into a pocket.

“Now, we get out. Sewer.” Wilford led the adventurer into the sewer, turning and smiling occasionally.

As they caught their breath down a dark tunnel, Wilford handed him the box.

“Open it. I’ll stop when we get there.”

With a doubtful look, he opened the box.

Images flashed past Illinois, dizzying as bright as they moved.

Wilford placed his hand over the item, causing the images to stop in a brightly coloured room.

“Sorry. I needed to get something,” the madman said, moving around the room and collecting things.

“Alright, let’s keep going.”

The images resumed, continuing to flicker at a confusing rate.

Wilford only laughed.


	6. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing about times before sailing the seas is never usually the best idea.

It’s funny how life works.

Four days ago, you were playing cards and talking to Yancy, and today you were in the middle of the ocean playing poker with Captain Magnum.

“Are you alright, first mate?” He asks again as you sigh for the tenth time this hour.

You nod, then shake your head, putting your cards down.

Standing up, you signal to Magnum that you’re going to bed, then walk to your cabin.

Sitting in your bunk, you pull out a stack of creased photos from your pillowcase. Mark pre-heist, Yancy, Magnum, Illinois, your family and a group photo from Happy Trails state at you.

Tears splash onto the photos, adding to the watermarks already there.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Magnum peers through the door, face lined with concern.

He steps into the cabin, closing the door behind him. Pausing a second to think, his sharp intake of breath signals he has an idea.

“Tell you what. Let’s take a short break. Tell me where your family lives and I’ll take you there for a little while. Yes?”

You nod, freely crying into your hands.

Magnum sits beside you, ready to go when (or if) you need it.


	7. Recognise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Dark took Yancy to find you, and you made a deal with Magnum to honour the Visitation Day, and Illinois went with Wil to find you, who gets the happy ending?

Dark and Yancy stopped outside a museum, Dark clasping his hands across his chest.

“They’ll be here soon,” he said, stepping back into the void.

“But what do I do? You said you would help!” Yancy stood, shouting at nothing in confusion.

A rustle sounded behind him, causing him to turn around.

They stepped out of the bushes, eyes wide in confusion.

Yancy felt his heart leap seeing the familiar face.

He rushed forward, ready to greet his friend, only to see them step back.

He stopped, realising what Dark had done.

“You don’t recognise me, do youse?”

They shook their head slowly, staring at him cautiously.

Yancy stepped back, heart sinking.

“He took me back to the beginning; back to when we haven’t met.”

They stood, glancing around occasionally. Yancy sighed, deciding on an unvoiced option.

He looked into their eyes, staring into the blankness.

“Look, you’ll meet me soon. I’m just going to… find my way back.”

He left, tears falling down his cheeks as he internally called for Dark.


	8. Better Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil takes Illinois to a different prison ending, and he makes a new vow to you.

“Where have you taken me?!” Illinois pushed Wilford away in shock, looking around at the rear entrance of Happy Trails.

“You wanted to get them again, right?” Wilford glanced at the adventurer, eyes crinkled with amusement.

“Yes, but how does this…?” he looked around, confused.

Wilford clapped his hands, pacing as he began to speak.

“Alright, here’s how it works. In a couple of minutes, they are going to walk around this corner, holding a key in their hand. Here is where you get them back.”

When he finished speaking, Wilford opened the box again and disappeared with a smile. 

True to his word, Y/N rounded the corner slowly, face downcast.

“He didn’t want to go with you?” Illinois leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He tried to sound nonchalant, but his joy kept creeping into his voice.

They nodded, looking at the key in their hand.

“Well, then, um…” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to word his sentence right.

“If you wanted, maybe you could go adventuring with me?” 

They considered the offer, looking back at the gate before giving a slight nod.

Illinois smiled, pushing off from the wall and beginning to walk with them.

“I promise I’ll be a better companion this time around.”


	9. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum decides to console your separation with a visit to your family.

It had been a week.

Magnum had kept his word, taking you to spend time with you family.

He even waited in his boat until you returned at the end of your visit.

“Did the visit help?” Magnum held his hand out to help you on board, peering at you with concern.

You nod, beaming as you take his hand with your free one.

“That’s good. I see you have some things there, how about showing them when you get your sea legs back?”

With a nod, you wobble as the rocking of the boat reaches your unsteady legs.

After you get reacquainted with your sea legs, you head back to the main deck, carrying your bag with you.

Magnum welcomes you with open arms and a plate of cookies, sitting you down.

“What’s in the bag?” You drop your bag on the table, slowly pulling out its contents.

More, newer photos. A container of food. Change of clothes. Other personal items.

“To make your cabin feel more like home?”

You nod with a smile.

“I’m glad you agreed to the deal. We are going to have brilliant adventures together.”


	10. Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine calls Damien out on pulling Yancy so far back in time.

“You took him too far back.”

Damien sighed, glaring at Celine’s reflection in the surface of his drink.

“I don’t _help_ people. That’s your job.”

“I’m trying to rest, Damien! I can’t be watching you all the time!”

Damien winced at Celine’s outburst.

“I’m… sorry, Celine. I guess… the meeting with them should have been all we did.”

He leaned back in his chair, holding his head in his hands.

“Damien, you need to bring him back. He shouldn’t have to go through that.”

The man groaned; the sound echoed through the space.

“…fine.”

Celine smiled, closing her eyes and disappearing. 

With a sigh, Damien stood up and clasped his hands behind his back.

Squaring his shoulders, he began to go back in time.


	11. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark finds Wilford to tell him about how forbidden changing the past is.

Wilford froze, feeling a presence behind him.

Turning, he recognised a face.

“Damien! What are you-?”

“Interfering with timelines and realities is forbidden, Wil.”

Wilford’s face fell, shoulders sagging.

“I just wanted to help.”

“They didn’t need our help, Wil. Fate decides, and fate dictated that we don’t help!”

Dark swiped a hand across the table, sweeping items onto the floor.

“Hey, careful with that!” Wilford glared at Dark, bending to pick up his fallen items.

“Why did you do it, Wil? Why would you help him?”

“Pity.”

Dark stopped, looking at Wilf with wide eyes.

“What?”

Wilford hesitated, looking uncomfortable yet shy.

“Not everyone has happy endings. At least one person should be happy here.”


	12. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy is returned to Happy Trails. After his adventure, does he still want to stay here?

Dark returned Yancy to Happy Trails, apologising to Murder-Slaughter before giving the prisoner a downcast look.

“I’m sorry. I had hoped going that far back would have served as a fresh start.”

Yancy shrugged, tilting his head toward Dark.

“Thank you anyways.”

He walked to his cell, sitting on his bunk and clasping his hands in his lap.

Reaching into his pillowcase, he pulled out a photo of y/n, running a thumb gently over the surface.

Memories flooded his mind, sounds causing him to hold his hands over his ears in pained agony.

What use was staying in prison if you’re alone?

“I don’t wanna be free…”

_Leave me in luxury…_

He clenched his fists, grief cutting the tune.

“Why try a prison break when… when hard time is totally great…”

His memories grew, drowning him.

He took a shaky breath, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

“If… if I tried to live as good out there…”

Tears splashed onto the photo, and he held it close to his chest as he finally lost control.

_So I’m just praying I don’t make parole…_

“But I wanna be free…”


	13. Sounds Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost time for Visitation. Does Magnum remember?

“End of the week, correct?”

You glance up from what you were doing to see Magnum’s face peering around the door of your cabin.

“This Sunday? Visiting Day?” 

Oh. That’s what he was talking about.

You nod, noting the relieved expression on his face.

“There’s enough time to go on another trip before visitation, then.”

He walks inside, eyes bright. You set aside your things, lending your full attention to whatever Magnum has to say. 

“There’s an island, not too far away, that’s said to be really beautiful and great for relaxation.”

He sits beside you, resting a cautious yet comforting hand on your shoulder. He knows your boundaries, and is ready to remove his hand if you give him any signal to.

“It’s a day trip there and a day back. That leaves two days to relax.”

Sounds… fun.


	14. I’m Glad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Illinois after taking you from a different timeline?

Illinois led his companion through the cave, ensuring they weren’t hurt.

Since meeting them outside the prison, he had really tried to be a better companion/guide/friend/whatever. He’d dropped his self-absorbed demeanour in favour of being observant and caring about how they felt.

“Careful through here. Things tend to get iffy. Don’t want you getting hurt.”

They held tightly to his arm as he guided them through the area, letting go as soon as they were clear.

He glanced ahead, noting the path becoming more tricky a few metres away.

“Let’s take a break. Have a rest, some food.”

They nodded, sitting with him on a flat piece of ground, backs to the wall. They took a sip of water and began to munch on a sandwich.

“Are you enjoying this adventure?”

They nodded.

He gave a relieved smile that reached his eyes, removing his hat and sitting it beside him.

“I’m glad.”


	15. Fix the Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford reflects on his actions, listening to Dark’s words echoing in his mind.

Wilford sat in his room, staring at his hands, deep in thought.

Dark’s words echoed in his mind, causing the madman to hold his hands to his ears.

The box sat on the table in front of him, a reminder of his ‘accident’.

The weight of the guilt was heavy on his shoulders.

He thought back to his assistance with Illinois, to the joyful look on the adventurer’s face as he realised his setting.

He thought about the reason he had given Dark for helping Illinois, about how it was a complete lie.

“I just wanted to be like you…” he murmured, feeling tears begin to fall from his eyes.

_Interfering with timelines and realities is forbidden._

How could he fix this?

He sat up, smile teasing his lips as an idea came to him.

“Fix the timeline.”

He adjusted his rainbow suspenders and grabbed the box.

Only Kathryn saw him go, nodding her head with a smile as she worked out where he was going.


End file.
